A Hoohaw Halloween/Transcript
Opal: "A Hoohaw Halloween." (Scene changes to PB&J sitting on their living room floor eating candy out of a bowl) Jelly: Ok, now it's your turn. Peanut: Knock knock. Jelly: Who's there? Peanut: Goblin. Jelly: Goblin who? Peanut: Goblin up this candy sure is great practice for tonight! Jelly: (giggles) Yeah! It's Hoohaw Halloween tonight! Peanut: Trick or treat! Butter: Trick or treat! Opal: Knock knock PB&J: Who's there? Opal: Mummy. PB&J: Mummy who? Opal: Mummy says that candy is for giving out, not for eating. (PB&J giggle) Jelly: We're just practicing. Opal: Practicing? Peanut: For Hoohaw Halloween! Jelly: We wanna be ready for all the trick or treats we're gonna get tonight. Opal: If you keep this up, all you'll get is a big old stomach ache. (takes the bowl and puts it up.) Peanut: (dressed as a cowotter) Well mam, us wild west cowotters can eat a whole heap of candy. Sure as sugar. Opal: Oh good, do you decided to go as a wild west cowotter? Peanut: I was gonna be a scary pirate, then Bucky Spacebeaver, then a giant jellyfish! Then I changed my mind to cowotter. Jelly: I gave up on being a ballerina so I could be a space alien with otter pox. Opal: Oh what great choices! Now kids, please play outside while Butter takes her nap. You have a big night ahead of you. Butter: Trick or treat! (kisses Opal) (Cuts outside) Munchy: Hey guys, look at my great Hoohaw Halloween costume! P&J: Neato! Peanut: Mallard Man! Munchy: My mom copied it from the cover of a Mallard Man comic book, (holds up the cover) ''the one where he saves the planet from the invasion of the super slimy monster snails. Haha! '''Flick:' (Dressed as Mallard Man also) Hey everybody! Look at me! I'm Mallard Man! (poses then gasps at Munchy) You can't wear that! Munchy: How come? Flick: 'Cause, I was Mallard Man first. Munchy: But my mom worked so hard on this. Flick: Your mom? My mom worked so hard she had to lay down and sleep for two days when she was done. Peanut: Maybe Munchy can be Mallard Man this year and Flick can be him next year. Flick: Why does he get to wear it this year? Peanut: Maybe you both should wear something else. Flick & Munchy: Both?! Jelly: That's what Mallard Man would do. Munchy: Well, ok. I guess if Flick'll be something else, I'll be something else. Peanut: Good for you Munch. Jelly: Yeah that's really great! Flick: Oh, well, if that's what Mallard Man would do I guess I'll get a new costume too. Jelly: Wait to go! Peanut: Gооd thinking. Jelly: Hey I know, how about we go who Pinch is gonna be for Halloween. (Changes to Pinches house) Flick: I don't get it. What are ya' supposed too be? Pinch: I'm not going trick or treating. Jelly: Not going? But why? Pinch: '''Uh, it's just no fun. '''Flick: You said the same thing last year. Peanut: Yeah, didn't you go home early? Pinch: Well, it was getting dark. Munchy: Were you scared? Pinch: It was getting very dark. Very very dark. Jelly: There's nothing to be afraid of Pinch. Peanut: All the scary stuff is just pretend. ~Halloween Halloween~ All Halloween, halloween, spookiest night you've ever seen. Trick or treat, it's so sweet. Think of all the goodys we can eat! Ghosts and goblins in the air, Jack-o'-lanterns everywhere. Jelly Windows glow, shadows grow. All Dancin' in the moon light to and fro. Flick: Knock knock. Munchy: Who's there? Flick: Theodore. Munchy: Theodore who? Flick: The-o door is open! Come in! Come in! All Halloween, Halloween, craziest night you've ever seen. Costumes on, sneak across the lawn. Together with our treats we'll head for home! Pinch: Hey I've got one. Peanut: You do? Pinch: Knock knock. Jelly: Who's there? Pinch: Olive. Jelly: Olive who? Pinch: All of a sudden, I'm not so scared. All Halloween, Halloween, spookiest night you've ever seen. Pinch: '''Together? '''Peanut: Sure! We'll explore! Treat or treat knock on every neighbors door! Pinch Together with our friends it's just pretend. All Think of all the goody's we can eat! Halloween! (Song ends) Pinch: Well you stay with me the whole time Jelly? Jelly: Every second. Pinch: You too Peanut? Peanut: You'll have Jelly on one side of you and Peanut on the other. We'll be a Peanut, Pinch and Jelly sandwhich! Pinch: Ok I'll do it! I'm gonna go ask my mom too make me a costume. (runs offscreen) '' '''Flick:' Well don't even think about being Mallard Man!'' (Talking to P&J)'' Look, your dad's store boat is getting a huge delivery! (points) Jelly: I've never seen so much stuff! I wonder what it is. Ernest: (with a clipboard) Chocolate covered Walla-Walla-Bing-Bangs, check. Blueberry Bubblegum Bunges, check. Mega Minty Moo-moos, check. Peanut: Hey dad. What's all this? Ernest: Sorry, can't talk now son. Gotta get this load of Halloween goodies delivered over to the Snooties. Jelly: '''Wow, all of this is for the Snooties? '''Ernest: Yep, and there's an even bigger barge due in twenty minutes. (Continuing) 70 candy coated Who-who-whos, check. Twelve dozen Sugar Frosted Meaty Sweetys, check. Jelly: Come on guys. We better let dad work. (Mr. Raccoon pulls up) Hey Mr. Raccoon, happy Hoohaw Halloween! Walter: And a happy Hoohaw Halloween it is. You know the Snooties rejected this crate without even opening it. They said it wasn't fancy enough. Want some? Just don't make yourself sick. All: All right! Peanut: Boy, this will really get us in practice for tonight. (Everybody is eating the candy. Scene changes too everyone in the forest.) Flick: Those were the best goodies I ever tasted. Peanut: Yeah, and that's just the beginning! Jelly: It's gonna be so great! We'll get enough Hoohaw Halloween treats too last for weeks! Flick: For months! Jelly: Uh-oh, we've got a problem. All: Problem? Jelly: How are we gonna carry all that candy? Peanut: All we need too do is get a huge container that we float in the air with helium balloons! Jelly: Great. Maybe like a plastic pool or something? Munchy: I'll get the balloons. Peanut: I'll get the container. Flick: I'll ride on top so the treats won't fall off. (Changes to Pinch's house) Wanda: Are you sure you wanna go trick or treating honey? You know how... Upset you got last Halloween. Pinch: It's ok mom. This year I'll be with Peanut and Jelly. I won't get scared. (Changes to PB&J and Opal in the living room.) Opal: Your dads naping, you I think I'll just feed the three of you kids. Jelly: I'm not really hungry momma. Peanut: Me neither. Butter: Owww. Opal: Do you kids have tummy aches? Jelly: A little. Peanut: Actually a lot. Jelly: Actually a whole whole lot. Opal: How much did you kids eat already? Jelly: '''A little. '''Peanut: Actually a lot. Actually a whole whole lot. Opal: Well if you're sick I'm afraid there will be no trick or treating for you tonight. Peanut: Mom! Jelly: It's Hoohaw Halloween! Opal: Sorry, I can't let you go if you're sick. Jelly: Couldn't we just go to one house? Peanut: Like say, the Snooties? Jelly: Please? Opal: '''Just think about it. The last thing you need is too get loaded up on more junk food. That's what made you sick in the first place. '''Peanut: But mom, maybe our stomach aches will go away before the other kids get here. Jelly: Yeah, great idea Peanut. Except I don't think so. (Changes to Munchy leaving his house) Mrs. Beaver: Alright Munchy, here's your flashlight. Munchy: Thanks mom! Mrs. Beaver: And don't eat any treats until I look at them first. Munchy: Ok mom. And stay with my friends and watch for traffic. Mrs. Beaver: Right. Oh, and Munchy, I just love your costume. Munchy: See ya. Thanks mom! (Walks around until he sees Flick) Who is it? Flick: '''Me! '''Munchy: (Shines flashlight on him) You're still Mallard Man! Flick: And so are you! Munchy: But you promised too change. Flick: So did you! Munchy: My mom said there wasn't time. Flick: '''My mom said the same thing. '''Munchy: I don't mess with mom. Flick: Nah, me neither. Munchy: Then I guess we're both gonna be Mallard Man this year. Flick: Yeah ok. No big deal. (A flashlight shines on them) Munchy: Ah! Who's there? Pinch: It's me! Mallard Girl! M & F: Mallard Girl? Pinch: Sure. I couldn't decide what too be. So I thought, and I thought, and I thought- Flick: And your mom made you decide. Pinch: Right. And there was Scootch looking at this (holds up a Mallard Man comic). Do you know if Mallard Girl is a good dancer? Munchy: Well I guess it's too late to change now. Flick: Are you scared yet? Pinch: Nope. Flick: Me neither. I'm never scared on Hoohaw Halloween. Even when there's ghosts and goblins and.. Clowns! Pinch: (gulps) Come on, lets go get Peanut and Jelly. They're never scared either. (Changes to them knocking on the Otter's door.) Flick: Trick or treat! Munchy: '''I hear footsteps! '''Pinch: I'm not scared. Flick: Oh brother. Opal: ''(Opens door)'' Hi gang. Great costume. Pinch: Hi Mrs. Otter. Are Peanut and Jelly ready for trick or treating? Opal: Sorry Pinch. Peanut and Jelly have really bad stomach aches, and won't be able too go tonight. Flick: Ah cheese and quackers! I-I mean wow Mrs. Otter. That's really bad. Pinch: Not going? But I was counting on them. Oh no what am I going too do? I can't go trick or treating without PB&J. Munchy: Uh-oh. Pinch: (In scared voice) It's so dark. I don't think I can go out there without Peanut and Jelly. Munchy: Don't worry Pinch. The dark is the same as the light. It's just less light and.. Darker. Besides you got me, Mallard Man! Flick: Me too. The better Mallard Man! When I'm in this costume I'm braver then ever! I'd be even braver if there weren't so many copycats. Pinch: Maybe I'll just call my mom too come get me. Jelly: No Pinch you can't! Peanut: Just because we're sick doesn't mean you have too miss out on the fun. Jelly: Yeah. If you go you could tell us all about it. It would make us feel better. Pinch: Well... Opal: You can do it Pinch. I bet nothing in the whole universe can stop two Mallard Men and a Mallard Girl. Pinch: Yeah maybe you're right. (Scene changes to Pinch, Flick and Munchy at the Snooties) Munchy: See Pinch. We got all the way to the Snooties without seeing one goblin or ghost. Flick: Or... Clown! (they walk up to the Snooties door) Is this fun or what? Boy, I can almost taste those goodies! (knocks on the door. A butler opens the door.) Flick & Munchy: Trick or treat! Butler: Wipe your feet and follow me. Your waiting time will only be one hour. Munchy: One hour?! If we wait that long we'll never get to the other houses! Flick: It'll be worth it Munch. Just think of that boat full of candy the Snooties ordered. (Time changes to when Pinch, Flick and Munchy are at the end of the line.) Butler: Three more children wanting treats wish too see you sir. Flick: (Seeing a giant pile of candy) Wow! Look at that great stuff! Mr. Snootie: You must be some sort of homemade super heros. How quet. Well come get your treats! Flick: Hellooo candy! Mr. Snootie: (putting three treats in their bucket) There you are little heros. Happy Hoohaw Halloween! Flick: '''That's it? '''Mr. Snootie: Oh the rest are for Ootsie and Bootsie. You wouldn't want them too go hungry on Halloween would you? Pinch: No sir. And thank you for- Mr. Snootie: 'Don't mention it. Sharing is my hobby. Now go out there and have a rich rich Halloween! ''(They start leaving until Bootsie and Ootsie see them.) '''Ootsie: Oh look it's Flick! Wearing a towel. Bootsie: And Munchy wearing a towel. Ootsie: And Pinch... Wearing a towel too. (both laugh) Bootsie: Let me guess. You're a clothes line! Flick: We're Mallard Man! Pinch: A-hem! Flick: And Mallard Women. So what are you two supposed too be? Both: We're the invisible poodles! Munchy: I don't see your costumes. Ootsie: Oh course you can't. (Pushes a button that turns them both invisible.) ''We're invisible! Right Bootsie? '''Bootsie:' Right Ootsie. Flick: How do they do that? (Scene changes to Opal and Ernest in their living room. Ernest is reading the newpaper.) Opal: '''Oh dear. We're getting really low on treats. '''Ernest: Oh, yes. (lowers the paper too show treats around his mouth) We are aren't we? Opal: (Sees that PB&J are coming downstairs) You're supposed too be resting! Peanut: It's hard too rest when the doorbell keeps ringing. Jelly: Besides, our stomach aches are gone. Peanut: Can we go trick or treating now? Ernest: '''Are you sure you're really ok? '''Peanut: '''Sure! '''Jelly: Perfect! (All their stomachs growl) Almost perfect. Ernest: '''Well I don't think it would be smart too risk it. You better just stay right here. '''Jelly: And do what? Peanut: Yeah. We're just wasting Hoohaw Halloween being bored. Opal: Well you can usually think of a hundred ways too unbore yourselves. If you start right now, you can probably find another one. (Changes to PB&J in their room) Peanut: How can we have a happy Hoohaw Halloween cooped up in the houseboat? Jelly: I think we need a special Hoohaw Halloween Noodle Dance! Butter: Dance! (The Noodle Dance sequence begins) Noodle, use your noodle Noodle. Do the noodle dance Goblins, ghosts, trick or treat make a Halloween complete! Peanut: I got it! We get a remote controlled robot trick or treater with a video camera on his head. And we can watch him get our treats on TV! Jelly: '''But we don't have a remote controlled robot trick or treater. '''Peanut: Oh yeah. Jelly: How 'bout this. I say we go as doctors! That way if we start feeling sick, there'll be a doctor right there to help! Peanut: But how do we get doctor costumes at this time of night? Jelly: I don't know. And even if we could find them some place we couldn't go outside to get them. Peanut: What ever we do it has too be right here in the houseboat. Jelly: But what are we supposed too do? Make believe the houseboat is spooky? Peanut: hey that's it! We'll make our own goblins and ghosts and scary Halloween stuff right here! (Scene changes to Flick, Munchy and Pinch in the woods) Flick: Can't believe we went all this way and spent all this time and we have this great big tub and all we got was this little tiny piece of candy! Pinch: (gasps as her flashlight dies) Oh no! Munchy: Here, use my flashlight. (Checks the tub) Must of left it at the Snooties. Yours too Flick. Pinch: It's awfully dark. Munchy: You scared? Pinch: A little. Munchy: Me too. Flick: Hey, not me. It's only dark. What's too be scared of? I laugh at darkness. (laughs nervously. Then hears sounds of an animal.) Pinch: Goblins! Munchy: Ghosts! Flick: Worse, they're... Clowns! (The "clowns" come out from the darkness. Flick jumps into Munchys arms. The clowns laugh) Flick: And they're laughing their evil laughs! Ootsie: (Takes off clown head) Happy Hoohaw Halloween! Bootsie: Gotta run, treats a waiting! Ootsie: Have a rich rich Halloween. (Ootsie and Bootsie put their clown heads back on and turn invisible again as they leave) Flick: How do they do that? (Falls out of Munchys arms) Whoa! Pinch: I think you were a little scared. Flick: '''Not me. I was bravely putting myself between you and the scary clowns. '''Munchy: But it was only Ootsie and Bootsie. Flick: But she didn't know that. Pinch: I'm confused. Flick: Forget it. We got more important stuff too worry about. Look, we hardley have any candy. Pinch: And it's getting late. Munchy: We better get trick or treating fast! (Cuts to Flick, Munchy and Pinch at the Watchbird Tower) All: Trick or treat! Cap'n Crane: Of dear. This is terrible. Connie: We thought all the kids had already come by. So the captain and I sort of ate the rest of the treats. Cap'n Crane: Oops. Sorry. Flick:'' (Looks at their candy)'' Now what? Pinch: I've been thinking about poor PB&J stuck at home. Munchy: Hey, why dont we stop by and try too cheer them up? Flick: Great idea! Maybe they still got treats! Come on! (Scene changes to PB&J making a spooky Frankenotter) Jelly: '''Grr I'm Frankenotter! Grrr! '''Peanut: Really scary! Butter: Roar! (giggles) Jelly: How's our vampire bat coming? Peanut: Great! (grabs a fishing pole with a bat on the end of it) Jelly: Oh a scary bat! Now all that's left is my mummy costume and too make Butter into a ghost. Peanut: Is this fun or what? Jelly: Be even more fun if we had somebody too show it to. Peanut: (Sees Pinch, Flick and Munchy outside) ''Hey look! Here comes Pinch and Munchy and Flick. Lets show them our haunted houseboat! '''Jelly:' I'll do my spooky moan. (moans) '' '''Butter:' (running around Jelly dressed as a ghost) Ohhhhh! (Peanut turns off the lights and starts roaring) Pinch: What's that? Munchy: Sounds like PB&Js stomach aches are getting worse. Flick: That doesn't sound like PB&J too me. (the door opens by itself) Ah! Go see what's going on in there Munchy. Munchy: Ah! You first. (Peanut lowers the bat down by Flicks face) Flick: It's a bat! Don't let him get me! Not me. (sees the frankenotter) Monster! (Jelly walks in dressed as a mummy) Ah mummy! (Butter runs in dressed as a ghost) Ah ghost! A really tiny ghost. (runs behind Pinch) Save me! Pinch: You don't need too be scared. Just take another look. Flick: (Butter takes off her costume) It's Butter. Butter: Boo! Munchy: '''And Jelly! '''Flick: And Peanut! Peanut: Happy Hoohaw Halloween! Jelly: '''Welcome to our haunted Houseboat! '''Flick: I knew it was you guys all the time. Well, most of the time. Munchy: Well you sure scared me. Pinch: '''I was a little scared. Just enough too be fun. '''Peanut: Hey, lets go see how much candy you hauled in! (Scene changes to the kids outside) Jelly: Two pieces? Pinch: There were three, Munchy: I didn't want mine too get lost so I ate it. Flick: '''This Hoohaw Halloween we didn't get treated, we got tricked. '''Jelly: Well, if we can make out own tricks, we can make our own trears too! Come on! (Scene changes to the kids inside the Otters kitchen making treats) Jelly: I think I'll make a booberry pie. Pinch: And I'll make jam on ghost. Peanut: 'And I'll make Hoohaw halloweenies. ~Making Fun~ 'Jelly Oh you wanna have fun. When you're having none. And you wanna have a treat. When nothings too eat. Whatcha gonna do when you're feeling blue? Don't fret or fuss it's up too us start making fun. All Making fun, making fun! Making fun!, making fun! Peanut There's just so much that can be done when we are making our own fun! All Making fun, making fun! Its just begun. We're making fun! Peanut I know what you're talkin about. Jelly You do brother? Peanut For goodness sake. and Munchy Say it again! Peanut Don't cha bellyache. and Munchy Tell 'em, friend! Peanut Ain't what you take and Munchy You know it's true! Peanut But what you make and Munchy Comes back to you! Peanut There's no excuse to have the blues Let's not discuss It's obvious Start making fun! All Making fun, making fun! Making fun, making fun! and Munchy There's just so much that can be done when we're making our own fun! All Making fun, making fun! It's just begun! Peanut No need too walk when we can run! All We're making fun! Jelly Yes anyone, can make a ton. All We're making fun! (All laugh as the song ends) Pinch: Yeah! (Someone knocks at the door, Opal opens the door.) Ootsie and Bootsie: Hello Mrs. Otter! Opal: '''Oh my, What a cute pair of trick or treaters we have! '''Ootsie: We're not here for treats Mrs. Otter. We heard the happy singing and laughing and- Bootsie: We were afraid. Opal: Afraid? Ootsie: Afraid we were missing a Happy Hoohaw Halloween party! Bootsie: And it's no fun eating mountains of treats all by yourself. Ootsie: '''We just wanna join the fun. '''Opal: Well come on in then. Ernest: Yum, this cookie's delicious. And it's scary. (Someone knocks on the door. Ernest opens the door) Cap'n Crane: Evenin' Ernest. Could you do us a favor? Connie: Could you open your store so we could get more treats? We feel so bad not having anything for Pinch and Munchy and Flick. Pinch: You don't need too do that Mr. and Mrs. Crane. We have treats for you. Wow, giving treats is even more fun then getting them. Flick: 'Well, it's sure a lot more fun then.. ''(Stops as he eats a cookie) Not getting treats. (Time changes to when everybody is at the Otters house.) '''Peanut and Jelly: '''Happy Hoohaw Halloween everyone! '''All: Happy Hoohaw Halloween! (Everyone laughs and celebrates as the episode ends.) Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts